


Royal Blood

by sweetkyloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Child Abandonment, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, breylo - Freeform, virgin reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/pseuds/sweetkyloren
Summary: Rey has lived on the streets of Aldera for as long as she can remember but when an aide to Queen Leia takes Rey under her wing she finds herself living a life most can only dream about.In the years that follow, Rey soon finds herself falling for her two best friends who also happen to be the two heirs to the throne: Ben and Kylo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadlikemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/gifts).



> Based off the wonderful prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _A Royal Breylo AU where there’s a happy ending with both twins._
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I do this justice and you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta and friends who have helped me! I won’t say who in case it gives the game away. 
> 
> Happy Anniversary TWD! 
> 
> xo

 

 

The country of Alderaan is kind, the people help one another. They are a charitable nation who are quick to help surrounding nations whether it be with famine, natural disaster or war.

 

Alderaan is there for those who need it.

 

There’s a young child, a girl, she scuttles through the streets of Aldera in search of her next food source. She is skinny, barely a frame of a child is there, but she manages. Hazel eyes light up when she sees the new Italian restaurant has just cleaned out the kitchen for the night, which means the rats maybe haven’t gotten to it yet. She bounds to the garbage cans and finds a crate of tomatoes, _fresh_ tomatoes. She reaches with eager hands to the disposed food and is quick to sink her teeth into it. The child can feel the juices running down her face and onto the rag of her clothing but she doesn’t care, it’s the best meal she’s had in weeks!

 

One hand holds the fruit, she eats with a smile while her other hand tries to fit more of the food into her pockets for later. She can already feel that satisfaction she gets from eating fresh food, from nutrients she doesn't often get.

 

The girl is so enamoured with her scavenged food that she doesn’t notice a short woman walking down the alleyway.

 

“Child, are you okay?”

 

The small girl scrambles like an animal deeper into the alleyway with her treasure ripping between tense fingertips. The juices continue to run and smear down her arms and into the already soiled fabric of her clothing.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t mean to scare you…” the woman takes a tentative step forward trying to evaluate the girl she has found. “Are you hungry?” she continues with another step forward.

 

The young girl nods once, hands now empty from the ruined tomato that has been crushed and fallen to the ground. The older woman moves forward again, she is now able to see the small girl in the dim light from the restaurant’s neon sign.

 

She is so little, her clothes are nothing more than rags. The woman wonders if her hair is maybe blonde but dirtied from her time on the streets; she’s filthy. Dirt lies under her fingernails and scratches, grime and dirt coat her arms.

 

“Let me take you to your parents,” she offers, reaching a hand out to the child. She shakes her head and again steps backwards.

 

“Got none.”

 

The child’s voice is small but at the same she sounds _strong._

 

The woman nods, swallowing the lump that has formed in her throat.

 

“My name is Maz,” she begins and steps forward again, “I can take you to my home… there is plenty of food, it’s safe and _warm._ ”

 

The girl seems to think about it, teeth sink into her bottom lip; Maz can see the skin is dry and looks sore. Another lump forms in her throat.

 

“I don’t have money to give,” the girl says again, the strength in that little voice cracks and she begins to cry.

 

Maz offers a smile and walks forward until she’s by the child.

 

“That’s okay… why don’t you tell me your name?”

 

The child sniffs, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

 

“Rey.”

 

Maz smiles and offers her hand again. “Rey, that’s a lovely name.” The girl shrugs and accepts the soft hand stretched to her. “My home is not far, will you be okay to walk?”

 

Rey nods and moves with Maz, together they walk out of the alleyway and towards the home of Maz Kanata.

 

Neither speak while they walk through the streets of Aldera, Maz keeps to the back streets so that they aren’t stopped, they aren’t spoken about or even photographed.

 

“The palace…” Rey looks up to the Royal Palace, Maz sees a sparkle in her eyes and smiles. “I’ve never been so close to it before.”

 

Their journey isn’t much longer, Maz continues to smile fondly at Rey who cranes her neck up to see every detail of the beautiful palace. She’s so interested in the walls and guards who surround the Royal palace that she doesn’t even notice the gate closing behind them.

 

“What… you said you would help me!” Rey snatches her hand away from Maz, panic blinds her and she begins to hyperventilate. “You’re taking me to the Queen! She’ll lock me away!” Rey turns around in a circle, searching for an exit while Maz holds her hands up in a bid to slow Rey down. “The Queen! She’ll punish me! _I_ _stole!_ ”

 

“Rey, please, it’s okay!” Maz manages to catch Rey’s arm, pulling her into her body for a hug in a bid to calm her. “ _Shh,_ it’s okay my child, it’s okay… you will come to no harm, I promise.”

 

Rey looks into her eyes, nods once and begins to sob into her chest.

 

Maz isn’t sure how long they stand like that for, a nearby guard looks on at them with concern but she shakes them off.

 

“Rey, time to go inside… it’s getting cold, you must be freezing.”

 

Her eyes have dried and once again she takes Maz’s hand and they walk further into the grounds of the palace.

 

Once inside Maz’s home, a small cottage located at the back of the gardens, Rey is sat on the edge of a bathtub.

 

“I’ll run you a bath Rey, if you leave your clothes by the door I can clean them and then wash your hair-“

 

“I can do it myself,” Rey interrupts. Maz smiles and nods. She wonders how long Rey has been on her own, how long has she had to fend for herself? From outside the bathroom, Maz hears her sink into the bathtub, water sloshes back and forth and then onto the floor, Maz only smiles.

 

While Rey bathes, Maz is able to get a message to the palace.

 

“Miss Maz… I think I am done,” Rey calls not long later. Maz moves into the bathroom, finding Rey wrapped in the giant towel she has provided, her skin is brighter, cleaner. Her hair is stuck to the sides of her face, she looks fresh and even younger than what she did in the alleyway. She’s about to playfully chastise Rey for calling her _Miss_ when the door to her cottage opens,

 

“Maz, it’s me, can I come in?”

 

Rey freezes at the sound of a new voice but Maz only smiles and cups her face with a soft hand, “It’s a friend, no need to worry.”

 

Maz begins to comb through Rey’s clean but knotted hair.

 

A second woman enters the bathroom to which Rey eyes her suspiciously. This woman is well dressed and Rey cannot deny how kind her face looks.

 

“Rey,” Maz begins settling the comb by the sink. She braces Rey by the shoulders and smiles. “This is my very good friend Leia.”

 

Rey’s lip trembles, she’s a child but she isn’t a fool.

 

“The Queen is called Leia,” she whispers trying to bury herself into Maz. Leia smiles and nods.

 

“That’s right… Maz said you were hungry, I have brought some food. Would you like some?”

 

Rey looks to Maz for approval, for reassurance, which she gives as she grins and nods before replying, “You must eat, Rey.”

 

Rey nods at both of them. “Okay.”

 

 - - -

 

They watch by the kitchen door as Rey eats the cooked chicken and potatoes Leia has brought with her. Speaking in hushed tones, they debate where Rey has come from, where her parents are. The two woman have come to a decision about the young girl but they would like to know how she has ended up in this situation. The sound of Rey pushing her plate across the wooden dinner table breaks their conversation.

 

Leia moves across the room and sits next to Rey.

 

“Can I get you anything else?” she asks kindly as Maz takes the empty plate away from Rey.

 

“No ma'am,” Rey speaks, folding her hands in front of her. Leia smiles, reaching across to pat her hand with her own.

 

“Rey… where are your parents?”

 

Rey shrugs, looking down at her hands that she now wrangles together nervously. This is hard, Leia thinks. She doesn’t want to upset the the girl but she needs answers about why she was found in such a state. She opens her mouth to ask Rey another question but Rey is there first.

 

“They left me.”

 

Maz and Leia exchange a look.

 

“They left?” Leia pushes.

 

“Yes… I thought they’d come back but…” her voice trails off and she pushes her fingers together again.

 

“Does anyone help you?”

 

Rey sniffles, “No. It’s just me.”

 

There is a moment of silence as Rey composes herself, she dries her tears into the tissue that Maz has handed over her shoulder.

 

“Well Rey,” Leia begins with a bright smile. “How would you like to stay here?”

 

Rey’s eyes widen and she looks between both women.

 

“In the palace?” Rey whispers quietly. “I don’t want to… I’m… only for a days?”

 

Leia smiles again, her heart is breaking for this child who has been tossed away. She takes a mental note for her staff to try find out who is responsible for her ending up this way.

 

“For as long as you want… Maz is more than happy for you to stay with her… you won’t have to steal anymore.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Rey’s bottom lip trembles, tears stream down her tanned skin but Leia shakes her head and squeezes her hand reassuringly.

 

“ _Shh_ , you have nothing to be sorry for. You can stay for as long as you need, but I would prefer this to be permanent… Maz is my aide and helps me every day, maybe when you’re a little bit older, you could help too?”

 

Rey’s eyes light up, Leia can see the smile pulling at her lips.

 

“You’d let me work for _you?_ ”

 

Leia and Maz both laugh. “Yes, Rey, I’m sure we could sort something but let’s take this one step at a time. Let’s get you to bed and maybe tomorrow you can meet my two boys, they’re a few years older than you but I’m sure they’d love to meet you, how does that sound?”

 

Rey looks like she’s just won the lottery, her eyes sparkle with joy and excitement. Looking between both women again she gasps,

 

“I can meet the Princes?”

 

“Yes. Kylo and Ben are always on the hunt for new friends.” Leia pats her hand again before standing. “Rey, I have to go but it was lovely to meet you.”

 

Rey abruptly stands to her feet and manages a shaky courtesy to Queen Leia of Alderaan. The act, although unnecessary, warms Leia and she bends her knees to Rey’s height.

 

“You take care Rey, I’ll see you soon.”

 

\- - -

 

“Rey,” Maz is calling from the front door of her cottage. She can hear her, Rey is in the garden maze screaming with laughter. Maz sighs with a smile and chuckles, “That girl.”

 

She leaves door of her home and strolls to the maze. “Rey!” She tries again.

 

From the maze entrance Rey stumbles out still giggling. From behind her comes her two best friends, Ben and Kylo.

 

Rey has celebrated her first year living under Maz’s care which in turn they have also proclaimed as her birthday, they have aged Rey at nine years old but they can’t be sure.

 

After much searching, it turns out nobody knows anything of Rey. There is no record of her birth, of her parents, not even her name.

 

Queen Leia has Rey documented and is permanently placed under Maz’s care.

 

“Sorry Maz,” Rey breathes, walking towards her with a shy smile. Maz only smiles, hand touching the top of her head fondly. She goes on to raise her eyebrows at the two boys who walk towards her.

 

“Hope you two have been behaving,” she warns with a playful smile. Kylo shrugs, picking apart a leaf that he has grabbed from a nearby hedge.

 

“We’re always behaved, Maz!” Ben says with a grin that would break anyone’s heart.

 

“That’ll be a first Ben Solo!”

 

Ben laughs and avoids her hand that tries to ruffle his hair.

 

“Better get home boys, your mother will be wondering where you’ve gotten to.”

 

Rey calls bye to her friends who wave back before disappearing into the palace, their guard keeping a distance but always watching.

 

Once the door to her home is shut and they’re locked in safe for the night Rey picks out a movie for them to watch while Maz makes up a bowl of popcorn.

 

“Have you had a nice birthday?” Maz asks with a smile watching Rey eat the salty snack. Since Rey has lived with Maz her face has rounded out and she looks healthy and happy.

 

Rey nods and responds, “A great day, the best! Thank you!”

 

“What was your favourite part?”

 

Rey hums, throwing popcorn in her mouth. “This bit I love!” She motions to the popcorn and movie, then speaks, “But Ben and Kylo made me this! I have the bestest friends!” She sticks out her hand and there is a small leather braid wrapped around her wrist. Maz touches it and smiles fondly. Ben and Kylo have recently turned thirteen, heirs to the throne and usually nothing but trouble, but over the year they have become Rey’s world.

 

“That was very nice of them,” Maz smiles patting her hand gently.

 

“Thank you,” Rey whispers, Maz doesn’t need to ask what for.

 

She kisses the side of her head where Rey moves closer into her new mum, hugging her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


	2. Chapter 2

“So, are you excited?”

 

Rey looks up from the book she’s reading. Rose, her friend and one of the Queen’s stylists asks while styling a braid on a mannequin. Rey bites her lip and shrugs.

 

“I guess, yeah.” She shrugs again, trying to iron out the crease in the corner page of the book. Why couldn’t the last person have used a bookmark?

 

“You guess?! Rey, they’ve been away for nearly five years!”

 

Rey bites the inside of her cheek and shrugs again definitely trying to hide the smile that’s creeping on to her lips.

 

When the Princes had turned eighteen a few years ago, it was time for them to leave Alderaan and do what all royals do; join the humanitarian service in other countries that need them much more than what Alderaan did.

 

They had only been due to be away from Alderaan for two short years, but Rey still remembers the letter she received from them. Kylo had been given the opportunity to train as a pilot, bringing aid to those in difficult terrains or dangerous environments. The opportunity meant he’d be away for much longer with no end date given. With this of course, Ben would stay too, he wouldn’t leave his brother behind and thus stayed on in the refugee camps providing care to those who needed it most.

 

They wrote letters of course, she’d hear from them every few months. They were even able to send her a birthday card when she turned nineteen the month before, a scraggly card yes, but a card nonetheless. Gift shops weren’t found on every other corner like they were in Alderaan. Rey remembers hugging the card close to her chest, signed from both Kylo and Ben with three kisses that Rey stared at longer than she should have.

 

She remembers the day they left, it had only been a few days after they turned eighteen. Rey still young at aged fourteen had tried not to cry. These were her _friends._ The realisation that they were leaving her…why do the people she loves always leave?

 

In the garden maze where they played as children, both brothers hugged her and told her they’d be back before she knew it.

 

They weren’t abandoning her, they’d be back.

 

Rey cried because she knew she would miss them but also because she’d miss the way Kylo teased her about her love of food or how Ben would let her win at all his computer games. That they would both fiercely protect her from everything and everyone. She was sad because her first crushes were leaving and there was nothing that could be done about it.

 

“It’ll be nice to see them.” Rey smiles looking at her friend. Her crush on the Princes isn’t a public known thing and she was not about to let that change, and anyway, she hasn’t seen them in years! It was just a crush when she was a stupid kid. Rey remembers when Maz teased her about it years ago, she slammed the door to her bedroom so hard that Maz’s hanging photos fell from the wall.

 

Rose raises an eyebrow but continues with her work, shaking her head knowingly, she’s not an idiot. Rey knows she’s been speaking about Ben and Kylo non stop ever since their letter arrived saying they were coming home. Rose already knows but Rey will not admit to her friend what she feels for them both.

 

Rey takes her leave from Rose’s studio with a hug before heading to the palace’s garage. Her favourite place is the garage, all the royal cars and carriages are kept here. Sometimes Chewie, the on site mechanic, let's Rey work on some of the smaller cars and bikes, she much prefers working in the garage than in the offices.

 

She doesn’t complain of course, once she was old enough, Maz set Rey up under the watchful eye of Amilyn Holdo. She heads the private secretary’s office dealing with royal communication and press. Rey usually works on press releases and even accompanies Amilyn on trips, so much so that Rey Kanata is now a household name. The thought of being a _someone_ to the public still astounds her so she’s tries not to think of it. It’s on days when Rey sees glimpses of herself in the newspapers or when she’s spoken to in the street by strangers that she’ll hide herself in the depths of the garages. She finds an engine or a gearbox, sits herself down and works until her fingers are red raw but her mind is clear and calm.

 

On more than one occasion she has even worked with the Queen’s husband, Han. He’s not like the other royals; doesn’t care what people think of him, how he looks or dresses. Rey likes his honesty and has always felt comfortable in his presence.

 

She approaches the garage and is aware of the sound of a running engine along with voices and chatter. It’s only when Rey turns the corner that she stumbles over nothing and her mouth goes dry.

 

“Rey.”

 

There, in front of her one of the Prince’s of Alderaan stands.

 

Ben is much larger than she remembers, he’s broad and tall…he’s smiling and taking long strides toward her. Rey can’t make words come out of her mouth, she’s too enamoured by the way he moves, by the way he lifts her off the ground in a whooping cheer.

 

“Rey! Oh my God, look at you!”

 

He hugs her so tightly Rey thinks she might burst but yet she can’t stop herself grinning. After a rib-crushing hug, Ben lowers her to her feet still grinning.

 

“What are you doing here?!” Rey finally stammers looking up at him, “You were meant to be home tomorrow!” Rey can’t help the laugh now, she wraps herself around him again in a tight hug.

 

“We managed to get an earlier flight-“

 

“We? Kylo?! Where is he-“

 

“Well if it isn’t our favourite little scavenger.” Rey whips round and squeaks. Kylo is closing the trunk of the car, dropping a bag to the floor. She lets go of Ben and bolts to Kylo, jumping into his arms. He picks her up with one arm and pulling her into his body.

 

“Kylo!” She buries herself into him giggling and gasping. “You’re here, you’re both really here.”

 

Kylo hugs her and it’s in that moment of silence between them all she realises how much larger Kylo is too. He feels like solid muscle beneath her fingertips, she feels so tiny in comparison. Rey looks back at him to grin and tell them both off for hiding their sudden arrival but her face drops. Kylo lays her back to the ground and smiles sadly.

 

“Your face,” she whispers. Rey’s hand moves to his face with a tentative finger.

 

From above his eyebrow, spreading just below his eye and down his face into the depths of the black t-shirt he wears is a pink scar. It looks thick and waxy almost.

 

“What happened?”

 

She feels stupid when tears brim in her eyes, she looks back to Ben who mirrors Kylo’s sheepish expression.

 

“My plane…I was hit and I had to emergency land and I…I crashed but I’m _fine.”_ He smiles down at her but Rey can only frown, she lifts her hand and shoves him.

 

“Why didn’t I know?!” She turns to face Ben who lifts his hands in defence. “Does your mum know?”

 

“Of course she does, she nearly took us out of the country herself…she didn’t want people- she didn’t want _you_ to worry,” Ben replies from behind her, “it was scary but he’s fine.” Rey turns back to Kylo.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

There’s another wave of silence and she looks at them both. They’re here and they’re beautiful, not the boys that left those years ago. Instead, two men stand in front of her. There’s a quick pulse in the pits of her stomach when she makes that realisation but she chooses to ignore it and instead thinks now they are home, it is tradition that they will be required to find wives and-

 

 _No_.

 

She can’t think of them like that, with other people. She needs to have them all to herself, it’s been five years. The thought of them leaving to be a with others has Rey’s body swell with emotion and before she can even think of stopping the reaction, she’s crying.

 

Rey feels arms pulling her and she’s sobbing into a t-shirt but she doesn’t know whose, a second pair of arms join her and she’s sandwiched like that between them, crying.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Kylo’s fine, we’re home. We’re here.” Ben rests his chin on her head shushing her while Rey feels Kylo’s hand rubbing her back.

 

“I know,” Rey chokes, pushing herself deeper into Ben’s t-shirt. She goes to inhale to continue her sentence but instead chokes, she smells him and how good it is. She can’t place it but he smells like how a man should smell; _masculine_ , _clean_. The pulsing returns, its deeper now and more distracting. She attempts again to talk through a sniffle. “I just missed you both so much.”

 

Ben and Kylo smile at each other from over Rey’s head.

 

“We missed you too.”

 

\- - -

 

It’s not long after midnight when Rey unlocks the door to Maz’s house. The palace had held a dinner in honour of Ben and Kylo’s return, serving a feast that Rey couldn’t have imagined in her wildest dreams. She sat between both brothers, they told her of their trip and the countries they had visited, the adventures and the mishaps they had gotten themselves into. At times Rey can’t breathe she laughs so hard from their stories.

 

She notices that Kylo is much more confident, as a boy and even as he turned eighteen he had always kept to himself, always quiet compared to Ben, but now he holds his own conversations. He speaks to his parents like any other son should, before it was strained and troublesome. He believed the monarchy too good for him yet at the same time he did not believe the throne would ever be suited to him. Rey could see that changing.

 

“Rey, is that you?” Rey cringes as she places her keys on the counter by the door.

 

“Yeah, just heading to bed now, Maz. Sorry I woke you…” she hears Maz laugh and relaxes somewhat.

 

“You didn’t wake me child, a mother doesn’t sleep until she knows her child is safe.”

 

Rey smiles, “Goodnight, Maz.”

 

“Night, Rey.”

 

Rey changes from the dress she had been wearing and into a long t-shirt for bed. She smiles fondly at how well the day went, how surprised she had been to find both brothers home, sharing dinner with them, exchanging stories...like old times.

 

She has her best friends back.

 

Rey looks at the ceiling and frowns.

 

Yes, she has her friends home but why does her stomach tingle when she thinks of them? Why has her skin been a permanent ripple of goosebumps in their presence?

 

Rey shifts in her bed to face the wall still frowning. She thinks of them, when they both lifted her off the ground like she weighed nothing at all, the pulsating returns from before. It throbs through her thighs and up her pelvis.

 

Rey hasn’t done this much before…she’s explored her body and she knows about self pleasure but she’s never needed to worry about it. But this throbbing in between her thighs is beginning to border on painful.

 

Biting her lip Rey hesitantly puts her hand under the sheets of her bed and lifts the oversized shirt so it sits over her waist. Her finger slides over the crotch of her underwear, gasping when she finds it damp and the touch alone sends an electric bolt through her body. Her other hand moves under the sheets to pull her underwear to the side and the image of Ben hugging her sends another throb throughout her. Instinctively, Rey slides a finger through her folds to find them slippery already, the touch of her small finger is welcome, it seems to ease the throb, albeit only for a moment.

 

She continues to slide her fingers over her outer lips and dipping into her pussy, gathering wetness on her fingers, all the while she sees flashes of Ben and Kylo in her head. Burying her face into the pillow she bites back a moan, Rey is thinking of them, thinking of how they would do this to her. Her whole body shudders at the image of their fingers touching her, moving through her folds to settle on the small bundle of nerves tucked away. When Rey finds it she gasps again, she’s still holding her underwear to the side and it makes her sigh and tut in frustration, so she rolls onto her back, shimmying the underwear down her thighs. Her legs open so her knees knock against the mattress and she can fully use her hand to scratch the itch that won’t go away.

 

Her fingers tease and rub her clit, she’s trying to find what works best for her and what will make the throbbing ease. It’s when she imagines Kylo grinning and kissing her that Rey circles her clit with the tips of her fingers in quick circles that she gasps again.

 

 _There, that’s it_.

 

She continues rubbing in these circles until her hips cant off the bed and into her hand, greedy for more, there’s an emptiness inside her that suddenly needs to be filled. Rey's eyes are shut tight, her mouth is open in a silent moan when she thinks of them filling her. She sees their bodies on top of her, sharing her and pleasing her, all the while her fingers rub furiously at herself.

 

She’s feels this _thing_ inside of her, it keeps tightening and tightening. It feels _so_ good. Rey chases and chases, desperate to feel what happens when the pressure inside her becomes too much. She thinks of Ben kissing the line of her jaw, his hand ghosting along her thighs; such a simple image yet it’s the one that breaks Rey and she experiences her first orgasm.

 

She presses her face into the pillow as best she can, desperately trying to muffle the moan of pleasure that tries to rip from her throat. Her body feels like it’s turning to liquid, everything goes slack and she collapses into the mattress, huffing for breath.

 

When her heart beat slows and she can breathe without gasping, Rey tugs her t-shirt over herself and rolls onto her side to face the wall again.

 

Shame floods her for thinking of her friends like that.

 

Shame soon turns into sorrow because they won’t think of Rey in _that_ way.

 

The last thing Rey remembers before falling asleep are the warm tears that stain her cheeks and pillow.

 

 - - -

 

The office is quiet the next day, most people are out celebrating the sudden day off their Queen has granted them. She has made it a national holiday to celebrate the return of her two sons. Rey should be out too but after last night she doesn’t think she can face Ben and Kylo so soon.

 

Head down in her laptop, she works on the some press releases, dates and events of which the Queen will be attending. A job that could certainly wait but every time Rey thinks about joining everyone in the courtyard she’s reminded of what she done to herself, about what she thought about and instead starts another job.

 

Her stomach tries to bargain with her, to at least get some of the food that she can smell being cooked on the barbecue but she resists and instead eats the sandwich she made hastily that morning.

 

Looks like the Queen and Han will be travelling to Naboo for talks with parliament.

 

“Rey?”

 

Looking up from her screen she sees Ben standing in the doorway of the press office.

 

“What’re you doing, you should be at the party?” He frowns, walking into the room.

 

Rey forces a smile and shrugs. “I had some work to do.” Taking the seat next to her, Ben swirls in the chair looking at her pinboard of photos, mostly of her and Rose…and one of her and Poe.

 

“Who’s that?” he asks with a scowl.

 

“Poe, he’s a friend. He’s just home from his first tour of the outer rims.”

 

“He’s a pilot?” Ben asks with a hint of surprise.

 

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy.”

 

Ben nods and twirls back in the chair to look at Rey. She focuses on her laptop, trying not to meet his gaze. She shifts in her seat and continues typing, trying to push the memories of the previous night out of her head, trying not to look at the person she had thought about when making herself come.

 

“So, are you coming to the party or not?”

 

“No, it’s fine, I really want to get this work done.” Rey smiles at him and begins clicking the keys of her laptop again. “What are you doing?” she asks when Ben pulls his phone from his pocket. He types quickly and returns the phone to his pocket.

 

“Bringing the party to us-“

 

“Ben, no it’s fine! You’ve been gone for so long, go hang out with your friends and family-“

 

“I want to be with you.”

 

Rey purses her lips and again moves back to the keyboard, ignoring his choice of words. “You’re different,” he continues. Rey looks at him, unsure of how to take his comment.

 

“I’m older…I was a kid when you last saw me.” She clicks save on her document and sighs, her work is finished and she has no reason to be in the press office anymore but instead she pulls up next months schedule for Leia and Han.

 

“Jesus, it is _dull_ in here.” Rey and Ben look up, Kylo is strutting into the room. His hands are full of plates and he looks appalled by his surroundings. “What are you doing in here?” He places the plate of which Rey now sees is full of food by her laptop.

 

“She wants to _work,”_ Ben answers with an eye roll. It makes Rey laugh, he’s just as she remembers; cheeky and sarcastic. Kylo raises an eyebrow, dragging a chair from the opposite shoulder desk, he twirls the chair around and sits on it backwards, leaning on the back of his chair with his arms.

 

“Don’t be lame, Rey, there’s a party, c’mon.” Kylo takes a chicken leg from the plate, tucking into the still hot food.

 

“It’s fine, just go. It’s a party for all your hard work, I won’t be long-“

 

“Then we’ll stay until you’re done, Rey. We’ve not seen you in so long, can’t be surprised for wanting to spend time with our best girl.” Ben smiles and nudges a plate closer to her. “Throw away that old sandwich and _eat.”_

 

Rey sighs and shuts the laptop. “Fine.”

 

They talk and talk, they can always talk. They always have something to talk about or laugh at. When the plates they have brought her are empty, both brothers persuade her to leave the stuffy office and join the garden party. As she locks the door behind her Ben nearly backs her against it.

 

“We missed you, Rey, so much.”

 

“I know, I missed you too,” she breathes back at him, eyes floating to her feet to avoid his dark gaze. “C’mon, I want an ice cream.”

 

 - - -

 

The party has dwindled down to a few people surrounding the fire pit. Rey, of course sat between both twins, Rose from the royal boutique is cuddled with one of the off duty guards. Rey isn’t sure of his full name, she only knows him by Hux. He seems nice enough, Rose definitely thinks he’s okay with the way she keeps whispering in his ear.

 

Rey looks away, her cheeks feel hot and she knows it’s not from the lick of flames in front of her. When Hux and Rose take their leave, walking out of the palace hand in hand, Rey looks back to the fire pit and tries not to shake.

 

“You cold?” Ben asks.

 

Shit, her shivers are of course noticed. Before she can answer, Ben slings his arm around her and rests his head against hers. “I’ll warm you up,” he says with a smile and kisses the side of her head.

 

“Rey.” Kylo plays with a bottle of beer in his hand, looking at her with warm eyes. “Ben said there was a guy in your life?”

 

“Poe?” Rey laughs and shakes her head. “No. That’s ridiculous. He’s my friend and I’m pretty sure he’s gay, keeps visiting the press office and speaking to Finn.”

 

“So no boyfriend then?” Kylo pushes.

 

Rey shakes her head.

 

“Nope…”

 

“Ever?” Ben interrupts.

 

“Never.”

 

They sit watching the fire dying before their eyes, knowing the night is coming to an end.

 

“I’m glad you’re home,” Rey says, cuddling closer to Ben.

 

“Us too,” he says with a whisper that makes her shiver again. “You’ve grown into such a beautiful woman, Rey,” he continues with another kiss to her head. Rey sees Kylo nod in agreement.

 

Hesitantly, Rey moves from Ben’s hold and looks up at him, she wants to thank them but a sudden shyness takes over. To address the fact they have called her beautiful makes her skin tingle, these are her _friends_ and she needs to stop thinking about more than friendship but…the way Ben looks down at her, his eyes flicker to her lips and it makes her think he _could_ be interested in her.

 

“Rey.” Ben smiles, his hand brushes a stray hair out of her face and he’s there. He’s leaning in and she can smell him, her stomach flutters in anticipation and then he’s laughing.

 

Rey blinks.

 

“Kylo?” His brother leans over Rey as Ben raises her arm.

 

“After all these years?” Kylo asks, his large hand traces over the leather braid still wrapped around her wrist. She only takes it off to shower, it’s frayed but it’s hers and she loves it.

 

“It was my first gift,” she whispers smiling at them both.

 

“C’mon,” Ben starts standing to his feet, “let's get you home.” Kylo rises with his brother and holds his hand to Rey’s. It barely takes a second for her to accept and they’re soon walking across the courtyard with arms slung around their girl.

 

“Thank you for _eventually_ joining us tonight, Rey.” Ben grins down at her. It’s funny how much she remembers that grin but at the same time it’s new and it thrills her.

 

“I’m sorry…I just…you had to celebrate and I didn’t want to get in the way. I had you both all to myself last night,” Rey smiles looking at both brothers. They both shrug in response as they approach the door to Maz and Rey’s home.

 

“Don’t stand us up again sweetheart,” Kylo releases her from his arm and graces her forehead with a kiss. Ben matches his brother and kisses her too with a smile.

 

“Can we see you tomorrow?” Ben asks, taking a step back from her. Rey nods and tells them of course, she’s more than ahead of her workload, so can spare going into the press office for the day.

 

“Goodnight, Rey.”

 

When Rey enters her home she locks the door behind her and falls against it,releasing the breath she feels she’s been holding in all night.

 

“I know that look.” Maz watches Rey from the doorway of the bathroom.

 

“It’s nothing.” Rey moves across the room and smiles forcefully at Maz.

 

“So, which one has you all weak kneed and doe-eyed?”

 

Rey laughs and moves into her bedroom flicking the light on and finding her pyjamas. “Maz, it’s not like that, really.”

 

Maz reaches her hand to Rey’s and smiles. “Okay.”

 

When Rey is changed into pyjamas and her teeth have been brushed, she mulls Maz’s question over in her head.

 

 _Which brother_? She thinks.

 

Turning on her side she plays with the leather bracelet wrapped around her wrist.

 

Rey doesn’t think she could ever choose one brother over the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


	3. Chapter 3

Things soon return to normal. 

 

Rey continues her work in the press office and the garage. As part of her routine she has dinner with Finn and Rose every Thursday at the same Italian restaurant where she orders the same dish of lasagne and tiramisu for dessert.

 

It’s also the same restaurant she was  _ found  _ all those years ago. It’s a closely guarded secret, Rey knows if Rose and Finn knew the truth she would need to see the pity in their eyes and that’s something she can definitely live without. 

 

When the bill is split between them all and they take their leave, Rey sneaks an extra tip by the bill. She doesn’t need to…it’s this deep seated guilt that Rey carries with her. All those years of stealing and somehow she still feels the need to make it up to the owner of the restaurant. 

 

The only difference in these weekly meals is that when she leaves the restaurant there is always a secure car waiting outside for her. Finn and Rose live off palace grounds in downtown Aldera, so grab grab taxis or walk home. Rey usually walks home to the palace too, but ever since Ben and Kylo’s arrival home they make sure she is safe, at all times. Sometimes it’s just one of the many drivers hired by the palace, sometimes Ben and Kylo are waiting and other times it’s just one brother. 

 

On this day, Rey has hugged her friends goodbye and there the black sedan sits in wait. She shakes her head with a fond smile and walks to the car. Inside is Ben, he’s on his phone scrolling and looking bored. 

 

“Hi Ben.” She smiles, strapping her seat belt on.

 

“Hi sweetheart.”

 

She tells him about dinner just like she did the Thursday before that and the Thursday before that. Ben fills her in on his day, he attended a charity lunch for an orphanage that the royal family works closely with. Rey smiles. The work the royals do is nothing short of brilliant and it always warms her heart when she hears about their work. 

 

“Fancy a walk?” Ben asks. They’ve stepped from the car and their is a noticeable chill in the Aldera air. From around them she feels the eyes of the watchful guards. Ben may be a full grown man but security still follows him everywhere and in turn, follow Rey everywhere. She moves closer to him, seeking the heat she has learnt his body now radiates. Ben smiles and loops his hand with hers and begins to jog.

 

“Ben!” Rey complains trying to keep up with him, “I’ve just eaten my body weight in pasta! Why are we running?” Looking over his shoulder he grins and keeps moving them through the palace grounds. 

 

She smiles and laughs when she sees where’s he taken her.

 

It’s the garden maze, the one they played in as children all those years ago. Rey has deliberately avoided visiting the maze. The many years without her friends meant she couldn’t face entering it and not chasing them or playing hide and seek. Gripping Ben’s hand Rey grins and then she’s being dragged back into the maze again, giggling and yelling the entire time. 

 

He soon let’s her go and they split up, just as they did as children. Rey bites back laughter, creeping around corners, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She remembers this as a child, sneaking and hiding from the twins. She tries not to be so heavy on her feet but the amount of pasta she has consumed is making it difficult. Gravel and sticks crunch beneath feet yet she cannot hear a sound from anywhere else in the maze. 

 

_ How is he doing this? _

 

Rey is just about to call out his name but instead she’s screaming. Ben is wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her into a nearby hedge.

 

“Ben!” 

 

His fingers grasp the skin around her rib cage until she cries with laughter, her hands bat against his back in playful protest. Rey pleads for mercy until Ben laughs low in her ear and drops his hands. While Rey catches her breath Ben leans low to her face.

 

“You’re so beautiful when you laugh.”

 

Rey swallows the last breath of laughter and looks at him. The back of Ben’s hand brushes along her cheek and he smiles. “I can’t get you out of my mind.”

 

Rey inhales to reply, to tell Ben that her mind has been nothing but a plague of him and his brother but the moment her lips are parted Ben is leaning in and kissing her.

 

_ Ben  _ is kissing her. 

 

The heir to the throne of Alderaan is kissing her. 

 

Rey feels her mouth shake as she opens to meet his tongue, he smiles into her and soon their tongues move together. There is the occasional bumping of teeth, she feels her breath hitch at the contact and her hands grasp his shoulder for balance. 

 

Ben breaks away pushing his forehead to hers and eyes closing. 

 

“I’ve wanted to do that the moment I saw you in the garage.” 

 

Rey shys into his shoulder hiding her grin, through the fabric of his shirt she mumbles back to him.

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Can I do it again?” Ben whispers. She stills when his fingers push the stray hairs behind her ear. 

 

When Rey nods her approval she knows it’s coming but still she gasps into his mouth. 

 

Their second kiss is heated, they both grind against one another until Rey can feel his erection digging into her thigh. The contact makes her whimper, fingers move to grip his dark hair and in turn he whimpers too. 

 

“ _ Shit _ , sorry Rey-“ he steps back noticing his on hard on and runs a hand through his hair already disheveled hair.

 

“No!” Rey steps forward and smiles, “I liked it…” 

 

Ben studies Rey for a moment. He looks at her face, she smiles and her eyes shine with a type of happiness Ben hasn’t seen before. Her chest heaves for breath while her body has sunk back into the hedged wall. 

 

He’s satisfied. She looks content and excited all rolled into one. 

 

“You beautiful, wonderful girl.” 

 

Ben’s there again, pushing Rey into the hedge and grinding into her body. His hands glide over her body, grasping at her hips, waist and up to her breasts. She sighs into his mouth, body melting into his touch. 

 

“Does that feel good?” Ben breathes moving down her neck leaving a line of kisses on skin that feels already too hot. Rey nods, her body is squirming and canting into his, hoping to feel more.

 

That tingle she has felt in her limbs is back, the same tingle the night she touched herself.

 

“Ben, please…” 

 

His mouth lines back up her neck and to her jaw. 

 

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” he asks, his voice is low and gravely. It only makes the pulsating in Rey’s body deepen. She rolls her hips into him nodding wordlessly. His fingers still kneading her chest move to the dress she wears, inching the fabric up until it’s bunched at her waist. 

 

Everything seems to happen very quickly at this point. 

 

All the good things in life always fly by.

 

Ben’s hand traces over her underwear, boy shorts that compliment the shape of her body. 

 

“Have you ever…done this?” Ben asks, his lips still mouth at her neck, fingers just a touch away from where she wants them most. She shakes her head with a quiet no and bucks her hips into him again. “Me either.”

 

His fingers shake as he skirts down her stomach and past the elasticated band of her underwear until he meets coarse hair. 

 

They both inhale. 

 

Rey bites her cheek to stop herself from yelling suddenly, afraid the palace guards will be alarmed and come find them. His thick fingers slide through her folds; up and down until the digits are soaked. 

 

“You feel so soft,” Ben whispers, bringing his lips back to hers in a soft kiss. “I want to make you feel  _ so  _ good, Rey.” 

 

“ _ Please,” _ Rey whimpers, rolling her hips so his fingers can continue sliding through her lips. He nods and pushes his mouth to hers again. His kiss distracts her, so much so Rey barely registers his fingers pushing through her pussy and up to her hardened nub that immediately throbs with the contact of his thick finger. 

 

Ben rubs it just gently to begin, trying to get a feel of what Rey likes. Long strokes with his index finger makes her gasp and whimper, it’s good but it’s not enough. He manoeuvres his hand inside her underwear until he cups her mound with his palm, his thumb then rubbing in concentric circles. The contact makes her whole body shake. Ben weaves his free arm around her waist holding Rey up against him and the hedge. 

 

“There Ben, it’s so nice, it feels so good,” she whimpers into his neck while her fingers clutch the hair at the bottom of his neck. 

 

“I’ve got you, that’s it…” 

 

He continues this with his thumb until his whole hand cramps but Ben knows that even if his hand were moments from falling off, he still wouldn’t stop.

 

It’s somewhere between the startling realisation this is real and that she’s  _ this  _ close to coming on his fingers that Rey’s mind flickers to Kylo. Her stomach rolls in an intense heat she doesn’t expect. 

 

Through thick lashes she glances at Ben, squinting just slightly she can imagine it’s Kylo between her legs instead and the idea of him also doing this to her has Rey buckling and crying out. 

 

Rey sounds so needy and desperate and Ben is thriving off it, she wants  _ him.  _ Through breathless moans and gasps Rey keeps saying  _ more more _ into his ear. Her body rocks into his and she’s  _ there _ , just teetering on the edge of white hot explosive pleasure. 

 

“Gonna come for me, Rey? That’s it, be a good girl and come over my hand.” 

 

When he kisses just below the line of her jaw, Rey comes with a gasp. Her moans fill the empty corridors of the garden maze but neither of them try to quiet the sounds of pleasure that gasp and groan from her throat. 

 

Her first orgasm just those short weeks ago in the lonely confides of her bedroom, Rey thought had been earth shattering, but this? The orgasm from the fingers of Ben Solo has surely rocked the axis of the planet. 

 

Ben continues to ease her through the orgasm, his finger isn’t as heavy on her clit and instead he strokes the bud until he feels her body pulling away with overstimulation. 

 

Her skirt and underwear are rearranged neatly, Ben plucks stray leaves and twigs from her hair and finds himself pushing his lips to hers again. Rey’s thought of this for weeks, wondered how he would feel and how he would treat her. The heir to the throne has surpassed all fantasies and she smiles against the curve of his lips. 

 

“Thank you,” she breathes fingers, finding the collar of his shirt and tugging him close to her body. Her limbs buzz with pleasure and satisfaction but she can’t ignore the heat that still licks up her spine at the thought of Kylo. 

 

The buzz quickly deflates into guilt. 

 

Ben smiles and kisses her lips sweetly.

 

“Let's get you home,” he murmurs lacing his fingers through hers. 

 

They walk from the maze hand in hand, sharing kisses and gentle touches until her house comes into view. Rey knows the guards are watching but she can’t find it in herself to care when Ben is treating her so well. 

 

“I’ll see you soon?” Ben asks with a smile that makes Rey feel like her whole body is going to melt. Somehow she manages to answer a breathy yes in reply.

 

They share another kiss, gentle and warm; Rey swears that it could make her walk on air. 

 

When they part Rey enters her home and peers from the side window watching Ben walk back towards the palace.

 

“Rey.”

 

Squeaking in surprise Rey jumps around to find Maz in the kitchen doorway smiling. 

 

“Maz! Oh my God, you scared me!” Hand on her heart, Rey walks away from the door and across the room.

 

“That was a longer dinner than normal,” Maz comments, ignoring the fright her adopted daughter seems to have suffered. 

 

“I went for a walk with Ben after.”

 

“Ah,” Maz begins. She shuffles into the kitchen stopping to examine Rey with a wide grin, “that explains the smile.”

 

“Maz,” Rey warns, filling a glass of water from the kitchen faucet.

 

“It doesn’t however explain the leaf in your hair.” 

 

Mortified, Rey scrambles to look at herself in the reflection of the kitchen window and sure enough finds a leaf stuck just behind her ear. Maz raises an eyebrow but her mouth stays firmly shut. 

 

Neither of them speak for the rest of the evening.

 

\- - - 

 

Rey’s dreams are plagued by the Princes of Alderaan.

 

Her mind reenacts that night in the garden maze, waking up on more than one occasion with her hands between her legs. She dreams of Kylo too, almost more than she does of Ben. Rey wonders how his skin would feel on hers. She images licking the column of his neck and rolling her hips into his until they both succumb to their body’s needs and fall apart. 

 

Rey rolls her office chair in a circle, staring at the ceiling trying to figure what the hell she is playing at. 

 

She can’t like both of them. 

 

Queen Leia is going to exile her for sure. 

 

The thought of the country’s ruler stops Rey in her thoughts and she twirls back around in the chair to focus on her laptop. Rey has a document open about the upcoming birthday of the Queen, it’s the invite for the press and to parliament to join in on the celebrations.

 

Rey wants to talk to someone about this all but Finn had already clocked off earlier that afternoon and he would definitely lose his shit if she spilled what happened in that garden maze. Her eyes flicker to Amilyn Holdo who sits behind her office door and sighs. 

 

“Hey Rey.”

 

Looking over her laptop Rey hopes to see a Prince standing in the doorway but she sighs and is met by Poe Dameron.

 

“Hey Poe, you missed Finn already. He left for the day.” 

 

She looks back down at the invitation attaching it dutifully to Amilyn who needs to approve the design. Poe frowns looking at Finn’s desk.

 

“Oh…right. Okay then…you okay?” 

 

“Just dandy,” Rey replies blandly. Sensing her mood Poe backs away.

 

“I’m just gonna say hey to Amilyn…”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Rey leans back in her chair again, stifling the groan of frustration she wants to voice. Never in a million years did she think this would happen. That the heir to the throne would have an interest in her and somehow Rey is  _ so  _ close to fucking this up because she wants the other prince too. 

 

She chews on the end of her pen to fight the constant need to yell at herself.

 

Thankfully the need is suppressed when Amilyn’s office door slams shut and Poe storms out of the room. Rey twirls in her seat as if to share this moment of confusion with someone only to find she’s alone. Still confused and craning her neck to look at Poe stamping through the halls she barely registers Amilyn coming out of her office with a face like thunder. 

 

“Uh,” Rey begins. “Are you okay?” 

 

“Fine. Thank you.” 

 

Rey cringes and looks back at her laptop. She rules out there and then asking Amilyn why Poe has just stormed out of her office and instead smiles awkwardly. 

 

“I need to…see to…something.” Amilyn continues locking her office door and slipping her coat on. “Make sure you lock up when you’re done, Rey.”

 

With that the violet hair woman leaves, her high heels clicking down the hallways of Alderaan palace until Rey is left in silence. 

 

Baffled by what has just happened Rey shakes her head and continues to work. It’s a rarity that she gets to work alone like this so she turns radio on and pushes herself to finish the press release to send to Amilyn.

 

It’s when Rey has logged off her laptop and is watering the plants on the windowsill that overlook the courtyard she hears the press office door opening. 

 

“I’m just finishing up,” she calls to the person looming in the doorway. 

 

“No rush.” 

 

The voice startles Rey enough to spill from the jug of water she’s pouring over the many cacti. Turning on her heel she finds Kylo leaning on the doorframe. Her breath catches in her throat at the sight of him. Dark t-shirt that clings to his biceps and skinny jeans to match. Rey swears her mouth actually waters at him. 

 

Grinning, Rey turns her back to him again. 

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” she asks hoping her voice doesn’t sound too high. She hears Kylo shut the door behind him and begin to walk through the office. 

 

“Just wanted to visit my girl, that’s all.” 

 

Rey smiles over her shoulder at him. He’s moved to her desk creating a space to sit at the edge and watch her.

 

Well, at least she thinks he’s watching her. 

 

When she’s finished Rey walks to him where he opens his arms for a hug. 

 

“I still can’t believe I’m home,” he says against her hair as they embrace. She pulls away from him and smiles.

 

“Me either.” 

 

Her face scans over his scar and she frowns. “Does it hurt?” 

 

Kylo shakes his head.

 

“No, not anymore.” 

 

Her fingers move to his face to trail over his cheek just grazing the scar. Once upon a time Rey would struggle to tell the brother’s apart but now…he can feel herself getting upset. The idea that he had been so seriously hurt, that he could have…

 

“Rey, what’s wrong?” 

 

Kylo takes her hand pulling her closer to him.

 

“I’m sorry, I just…the thought of losing you-“

 

Rey has tried to keep her emotions in check these past few weeks but suddenly a heart wrenching sob rips from her throat. She wants to stop the images reeling in her head had Kylo never returned home. She imagines Ben and how lost he would he. Rey imagines the entire country in mourning. 

 

“Oh God, Rey, honey-“ 

 

Strong arms wrap around her body holding her while she cries into his t-shirt. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffles. “I’m being so ridiculous.”

 

“You’re not, it’s okay-“

 

“I can’t believe how close you came to-“

 

Kylo interrupts Rey. His fingers wrap around her small wrists and somehow he pulls her even closer into his body.

 

“But I  _ didn’t.  _ I told you, I won’t leave you. Neither of us will leave you, Rey.”

 

He kisses the tips of her fingers from where she has just touched his scar. It’s meant well, it’s meant to comfort her but all it does is light a fire deep in the pits of Rey’s stomach. His lips follow on to the palm of her hand and up her wrists. Kylo reaches the inside of her arms when he takes a breath.

 

“Is this okay?” Kylo looks up at her through long lashes. Her insides feel like they’re melting under the gaze of his dark eyes. 

 

“Yes,” she breathes. 

 

Kylo stands from the desk at this, he towers over Rey only to bend down and brush his lips over the tears that stain her tanned skin. The heat from within spreads across her limbs, through her arms and up her spine that ends with a visible shiver. Kylo’s hand moves from her wrist and up her arm leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake until his hand is wrapped around the back of her neck. 

 

He’s right  _ there.  _ He is  _ inches  _ from pushing his lips to hers. It’s taking everything in Rey not to beg him. Her mouth opens but at the last second she stops herself, licking her bottom lip instead. She feels him watching this and looks to see his eyes darken in a way she has never seen before. He looks entranced…as if everything around them has disappeared and she is the only thing in the world.

 

His lips pushing to hers despite the situation is still somewhat of a shock to Rey and she gasps against his full lips. They meet just for a moment, a quick exchange before Kylo is pulling at her bottom with his teeth until she moans.

 

Rey finds herself pushing into Kylo, so he’s sat at the edge of the desk again. It’s so different to kissing Ben, she’s frantic and letting her hands roam around his body. He feels like solid marble that has been warmed in the sun. Her hands move from his chest to stomach, grasping at the t-shirt to feel skin beneath it. 

 

Their kiss ends in a desperate gasp. Rey’s chest heaves for air while her eyes roam the expanse of her best friend. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” she says pushing herself into him again. 

 

Rey’s shocked by herself, she’s tugging at his clothes and panting for breath. 

 

“Rey, you don’t have to-“

 

“I  _ want  _ to.” 

 

The tips of her fingers brush along his stomach tracing the hair that leads from his belly button into his his boxers. When the movement brings out a shudder from Kylo, Rey’s confidence increases. 

 

Everything seems to leave her head; their friendship, Ben, her rational thinking. All she’s thinking about is Kylo and the fact he’s here and alive. Rey almost feels guilty that she hasn’t appreciated him enough, that she’s taken Kylo for granted. Not anymore, she is going to make up for it. 

 

Nervous hands are still able to unbuckle his belt and all Kylo can do is watch with wide eyes, his mouth is agape with how confident his girl is. 

 

“Rey,” he tries again but he falls into a groan, “fuck.” 

 

Her hand has slipped into his boxers instantly grasping at his hardening cock. 

 

“Can you take these off?” Rey asks with a glint in her eye that could be seen as innocent but her nimble fingers teasing the tip of his cock says otherwise. Kylo’s hips lift from the desk enough for Rey to tug the black jeans and boxers down his thighs until his cock springs free into Rey’s hand.

 

“Oh my God,” she whispers with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Kylo can feel the corners of his lip tugging into a smile. “I’ve never done this before.”

 

Rey looks at him with that look again. 

 

“It’s okay,” Kylo says, watching as Rey crouches down to her knees. Her fingers wrap around his cock again, barely reaching around his girth. Kylo takes in a breath watching Rey closely. She almost studies him, she wonders what she should do. 

 

“Tell me what to do.” Rey’s eyes flicker to his and before he can give an instruction Rey is licking the tip of his cock. Kylo’s reaction is immediate; his head rolls back while his hand finds the back of Rey’s head holding her in her place. 

 

“J-just…that... _ fuck.”  _

 

Her tongue continues to glide over the tip of him, tasting and exploring. Rey had never thought much of oral sex before, never thought she’d be one to be enthusiastic about it but now with her mouth controlling Kylo she has never felt more powerful. 

 

“Suck the tip…” Kylo breathes low never taking his eyes off her. Rey glances at him briefly only to open her mouth and take him. 

 

Her mouth is warm and wet and everything Kylo has thought about these last few weeks. His fingers dig deeper into her hair and already be bucks his hips into her mouth. He  _ whines  _ at the contact of her around his dick. Rey has to readjust herself, opening her mouth wider to accommodate Kylo. She lets him slip deeper into her mouth until she feels herself gagging.

 

Kylo pulls away and strokes her chestnut hair.

 

“ _ Shh,  _ take your time…you’re doing so good.”

 

She looks at him with a determination he has never seen before and then she tries again, she’s takes mostly all of him and he just rests there. His cock his heavy on her tongue and she’s so  _ warm,  _ it’s taking everything in him not to hold her head and fuck her sweet little mouth. 

 

Humming around his cock Rey finally begins to move around him, lapping at the tip of his cock then moving to suck down the length of him. Over and over she follows this pattern until she feels Kylo shaking, his thighs tremble and his hands clutch the edge of the desk until his knuckles are white. 

 

“Rey,  _ shit-“  _ his groan of pleasure makes Rey work harder, faster desperate to please him. She wants to see him fall apart, he deserves to feel good. 

 

He takes a breath and says her name again, “I’m- _ there don’t stop- _ gonna come- _ fuck-“ _

 

Rey’s eyes open when she feels his spend pooling in her mouth and down the back of her throat. Kylo’s hips jolt and buck against their will all the while he rasps for breath. She does what feels natural and swallows his come, the taste is not awful by any means but she finds it hard being enthusiastic about it. She slips away from his cock and rests on her knees looking up at him through her lashes. 

 

His hands move shakily to his jeans, fastening them up while he still breathes deep. 

 

“Was that…okay?” 

 

She asks watching Kylo. He catches her gaze and he grins. He could light up a room with his grin, she only wishes he would smile like that more. Kylo reaches for her hand to move her up from the floor. 

 

“You are incredible,” he says moving to brush hair out of her face. For a moment they stay like this, Rey standing between Kylo’s legs while he whispers his appreciation to her. 

 

Through soft kisses and gentle moans they begin to move again, Kylo’s hand moves to her small waist inching slowly to cup her breast. The touch of his hand the press of his lips has Rey fall into his body. 

 

She wants this. She wants him as much as she wanted Ben those days ago. 

 

Rey opens her mouth to tell him but the sudden ringing of Kylo’s phone interrupts the moment. She jumps away from Kylo as if someone has walked in on them. He answers the phone on the third ring and speaks. 

 

Rey can hear the voice on the other end, a quick rush of words that she can’t quite make out before Kylo is hanging up and standing from the desk. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Rey, I have to go,” he mutters. He walks to her cupping her cheek affectionately. “We’ll talk soon.” 

 

With that he’s out the door and Rey is standing alone in the press office. 

  
\- - -  
  
  


Did he just…blow her off?

 

Rey sits in the lounge of her and Maz’s home staring at the ceiling while her mind runs a mile a minute. 

 

It’s late and Maz isn’t home. She may be the aide to the Queen but she’s always home at the same time every day. 

 

Maybe Leia knows and they’re figuring out a way to get rid of Rey. 

 

She covers her eyes with an arm groaning into the room. 

 

Rey hasn’t heard from Ben or Kylo…they’ve obviously exchanged stories about her and probably have no use for her anymore. 

 

“Rey, are you home?” 

 

She shoots up from the sofa to see Maz walking into their home. Immediately Rey senses something is wrong. Maz isn’t asking about her day, she’s not teasing her about the Princes. 

 

“Maz, what’s wrong?” 

 

The older woman moves to the cabinet by the kitchen and with a shaky hand pours a neat glass of whiskey. She looks at Rey and swigs it back without blinking. Rey’s heart is beating through her chest, Maz must hear it. Taking a tentative step forward Rey feels her lip tremble. 

 

“Maz, please…” 

 

Maz takes another swig of alcohol. She shuts the cabinet door taking the whiskey and glass with her to sit down. Rey has never seen her adoptive mum act this way, from the silence to the excessive need to drink. Maz sighs when she collapses into the armchair. 

 

“There’s been an incident at the palace.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


End file.
